War Changed People
by KC Clark
Summary: This is a HG/SS story that has been bated and turned into a oneshot. Please look inside for the full summary and don't forget to review when you have read it.


_**War Changed People**_

_**Summary: **__A warrior in a fight for her world and for the life of all those she loves, Hermione Granger never expected to find herself alone and about to face a battle to end a war that had started long before she was born. Never had she expected to find a few moments of peace in the arms of the man she had spent most of her school days hating and secretly loving at the same time._

_**Pairing(s): **__Severus Snape & Hermione Granger with mentions of Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley._

_**Warings: **__This fic contains subject matter that may not be acceptable for all readers. Please exercise caution when reading this fic as it does contain adult situations, sexual content, language, violence, character death, and AU. On most sites this fic might be considered NC-17._

_**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Marble Meadow for all her advice and for her terrific beta skills. I dedicate this one to you sweetie, thanks so much.**_

_**Chapter 1: In The Arms An Angel**_

_War changed people._

It was that simple. It controlled the odd situations they found themselves in and the people they found themselves in those situations with. Perhaps this is why Hermione Granger found herself sitting in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place in one of the several overstuffed chairs crying herself dry with her former professor sitting across from her.

Severus Snape watched her as she buried her face in her hands and shook her head. He had just brought her news that not even he had wanted to hear. No matter how much he hated the whole Weasley family he would never have wished any of them the type of death that the youngest son had reportedly suffered through. Ronald Weasley, one third of the golden trio was dead at the hands of the Lord Voldemort himself. Snape had seen a bit of it when he and several of the other Order members had captured the Death Eater sent to bring the body of the boy back as a warning. Snape had taken a look inside of the young man's mind, whom he could not identify and didn't want to, for any useful information and found more than he had bargained for. He'd found things that had been useful and things that would hunt him for the rest of his days. As his were numbered he didn't believe it would be a long suffrage.

"Please Miss Granger, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." The comforting words were foreign to him and he hesitated to voice them because he knew they didn't help. She turned and looked up at him in acknowledgment before shoving out of the chair and walking to the window. Tears were running down her cheeks and dropping to the front of her robes. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath before turning back to him.

"Has anyone told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yet?" She asked, hoping that it hadn't been Snape. She had come to respect the man but he wasn't good with grief. She could see it in his eyes that he had some hidden demons that he had yet to deal with properly and as a result it didn't make him the best person for comforting a grieving mother and father.

"They were there when the Death Eater brought their son back and laid him on the front porch." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him in alarm. Oh, poor Molly and Arthur...

"The young man has been taken care of." He assured her and from the expression on his face and the chill in his voice she could guess that it had been in a way suitable for a Death Eater.

_But Hermione, __he__ is a Death Eater._

_Was._ She corrected herself as she looked down at Snape.

_War changed people._

Changed them into killers and made them do things out of necessity. It made you think of things that you would have normally never thought of. Like now for instance, she could envision a faceless man being placed under one of the three Unforgivable Curses and hoped that it had been a slow and painful death. Her stomach rolled as she thought about how Ron had been killed. She had told Snape to spare no details of what he knew and he had told her everything he could.

"I'm sure of that," she whispered and turned away from him once again. She watched as flames danced in the hearth and crossed her arms over her chest as a shiver passed through her. Hermione was cold, even though the room was plenty warm enough. The icy fingers of misery reached inside her and stroked every inch of her. Muscles, bones, tissue, nothing was safe; everything hurt and all she wanted to do was cry. She found herself thinking that Ron was now away from the fighting. He was now _safe;_ safer than any of them.

"Would you like me to leave you to your thoughts?" The question was out of Snape's mouth before he realized what he had said. He had planned to leave, had planned to tell her and get out, but when he'd seen the dam break and her tears came rolling down her face he'd immediately wanted to stay. He wanted to comfort her and that was not like him, not at all.

_War changed people._

It made a man who had spent much of his life living in the shadows want to walk out into the sun and experience some of life while he still had the opportunity. It made a man who had spent much of his life alone want companionship for what was left of it. It made a man who had secretly fallen in love with one of his young students want to confess his sin. And that's what this was, a sin. A sin of the worst kind, to lust after someone you have sworn to protect at all costs. To want to break a vow you had taken just to have a few moments in the arms of the person you love more than anyone in this life or in the next. But he pushed all thoughts of loving Hermione away. She was looking at him now as if contemplating something.

"You can stay if you wish but don't feel that you are obligated because I'm crying. There really is no reason for you to be chivalrous Professor; its not necessary for you to stay if you have somewhere else you want or need to be." He stood and she thought for a moment he would leave but instead he went over to the liquor cabinet and opened it to take out two snifters and a bottle of Firewhiskey. She felt relief flood through her when he sat back down in his chair and turned it to face the fire. She hadn't really wanted him to leave, hadn't really wanted him to walk out the door and she'd have probably found some reason to ask him to stay if he'd consented to leaving her alone. But he didn't; he sat down and poured two very hefty amounts of Firewhiskey into the glasses and held one up to her. She sat down in the chair across from his and took a sip.

The liquor burned down to her stomach and as soon as it hit there she felt the burn slowly warm her cold insides. She relaxed against the back of the chair and stared at the fire watching as the flames danced around and around. The silence that fell over them was comfortable but there was a strain under it that pulled at Hermione. She'd always liked the silence, hated for anyone to talk when it wasn't necessary but at the moment she needed something to take her mind off of the events of the day.

There had been injured witches and wizards coming through the door all day and after lunch when they'd found that Ron was missing there had been the worrying and waiting for some news about where and how he was. But she hadn't had time to really dwell on it, she'd been designated as the Medi-witch for the Order, seeing as she had been trained in that field before the war had officially broken out and shattered everyone's lives to hell. It made sense and Poppy was always there to help since Hogwarts had been shut down after her seventh year had ended.

"What's he like?" Hermione hadn't realized she'd spoken the question out loud until Snape turned to her and regarded her in surprise. She hadn't even been thinking about asking him what Voldemort was actually like, hadn't been thinking about Voldemort at all. The question surprised her as much as it did him.

"Who?" He asked not sure he really wanted to know about whom she was speaking. He had a very good idea and he wasn't sure he could talk about it.

"The Dark Lord," she clarified much to his dismay and horror. Why on earth would she want to know about such a horrible wizard? What made her think that he would tell her about his experience with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? She turned her head and looked at him. Something in her eyes called to him and he turned away from her. He didn't want to talk about the Dark Lord, not with someone so innocent and pure. The things that he could tell her, the horrible things, would likely terrify her. She didn't need to know of the things that the Dark Lord demanded of his pureblood followers and what he had made them do to muggle- borns. Snape flinched at the memory of the things that he had been demanded to do. It made his chest ache, somewhere in the general area of his black and dead heart.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked downing the rest of his Firewhiskey and reaching over for the bottle to pour himself another. He looked up and noticed that hers was almost empty and refilled it. She looked over at him and he simply shrugged.

"I just wanted to know." She paused to take a sip of her whiskey before continuing. "Curious as usual I guess, just forget it." She crossed her legs which were quickly becoming cold again. She wished she had pulled on jeans this morning instead of one of her old uniform skirts. But when you were shaken awake by a disoriented and distraught Tonks Lupin at three in the morning you didn't really think about the clothes that you donned.

"Ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

She looked over at him and snorted. "If it killed the cat every time I'd be dead by now." She rose from her chair to walk to the front of the fire. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs resting her head atop her knees. Hermione felt him come over to her and turned her head to watch him sit down beside her. He moved stiffly and she remembered having to patch him up after one particularly nasty battle a few months ago. He'd injured his hip and knee badly but had refused to accept anymore assistance than was necessary. Hermione had fussed over him for hours and came to check on him every chance she had gotten. He'd been on complete bed rest for weeks until things appeared to be healing normally but his leg was not the same; they seldom came out as good as before anyway.

"And how often have you put yourself in danger in the pursuit of knowledge Miss Granger?"

She ducked her head and blushed. She knew that it was a trap, that he was trying to get her to admit to breaking the rules while she'd been in school. But what did it matter? She had graduated and moved on. But he had been her Professor so admitting it to him was kind of like sticking her foot in her mouth even after all this time.

"A time or two." She found herself answering regardless of the conclusions he'd draw. Snape was not a stupid man, so she figured he already knew most of the things that had occurred with her, Harry and Ron; including the time in their second year when she'd stolen ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from his private stores.

"More than a time or two if my memory serves me well." He said watching as the adorable blush on her cheeks got deeper and moved to cover more of her cheeks and her neck. She felt like the same silly little schoolgirl she'd hadn't been for four years. He smiled for the first time in a long time as he watched her blush and tried to think of something witty and smart to say.

_Beautiful little know-it-all._ He thought as he watched her and realized for the first time in his life that he was comfortable with another human being. Sure he'd had his share of friends and even his share of girlfriends in his time, usually cast offs from James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin – more from the first two than the latter. But never had he really felt comfortable in front of those witches.

"I did have a secret pleasure with breaking the rules. Sometimes I think that's what drew me to Harry and Ron the way that I was." She smiled as she thought back about the times that they had shared and the times that she herself had been the master mind of some of their escapades.

"You never really ruffled my feathers that much." The random comment made her look over at him and narrow her eyes. She stared at him as if for the first time really seeing him as the man that he was. He was no longer the greasy old bat that hung out in the dungeons or patrolled the corridors looking for someone to deem or punish. He was simply a man and a very handsome one at that. She turned her head away and felt the bottom of her stomach drop out.

There was no way that she was attracted to Snape, it was the reality of losing Ron and that the war was quickly coming to its ultimate climax that had her looking at him like this. The whole psychology of sex reaffirms life was going to her head. She was twenty-two years old and could possibly die at any moment but as she looked at him again she realized the truth. He looked different somehow. Somehow he seemed more approachable, easier to talk to. There was no denying it anyway she thought about it, she wanted Severus Snape, her former Potions Master and double agent in a war that was going to likely kill both of them.

"I never really hated you as much as I let on." She said almost as randomly but as she thought about it she had never really hated him. She'd never really hated anyone in her life. Well, with the exception of Edward Fields in preschool but he'd bitten her and spat on her when the teacher wasn't looking.

"I secretly fell in love with you." There was complete silence as Snape realized he had not only thought the words but spoken them as well. He'd only had two glasses of Firewhiskey, he was no where near drunk enough, but his tongue seemed loose tonight, more-so than ever before and the words had just slipped past his lips.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide as she studied his shock as well. Had he actually just said he'd fallen in love with her?

"I beg your pardon Miss Granger, that was completely inappropriate." He put his hand down on the floor to push himself up but she reached over and stopped him. Her eyes were no longer wide but they were filled with wonder as she watched him.

"Do you mean that?" He dropped back down to the floor and stared at her. If someone walked into the library right now he was liable to kill them for interrupting them. He couldn't have torn his eyes away from her if he'd wanted to. She was so beautiful. The firelight danced across her pale skin and in her wild mess of curls. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair. Wanted to bury his head in those beautiful locks and inhale her scent but he just sat there and watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes," he said and watched as a smile spread across her beautiful features. Her teeth protruded a little but were white, it helped that her parents were dentist's. Her cheeks became a beautiful shade of light pink.

She ducked her head and looked away at the floor not really sure what to say. What did one say to a man who had just confessed that he was secretly in love with you? Sure Hermione had always harbored a secret school girl crush on him (it had been because he seemed like the wrong guy but the one that a girl wanted anyway) but it had been years since she'd thought of him as anything more than a member of the Order and more than a teacher. But sitting here tonight, his confession hanging between them she felt those emotions again; that knot that had always appeared mysteriously in her stomach whenever he was around and the nervous need to fidget. She drew her Firewhiskey to her lips and took a deep drink hoping that it would wet her dry mouth. The only purpose it seemed to serve was to cause some slight discomfort on the way down and a warming affect when it hit her stomach.

She felt Snape beside her and wanted to reach out and touch him. Just touch; he was like the pretty breakables her grandmother had kept on the high shelves when she was younger and had gotten to touch only when she was old enough to realize how fragile they were. And Snape was fragile, when in love we are all fragile beings. Things hurt that didn't hurt before and we say things, do things, that we would never have said or done before. So in a way love was kind of like war, it changed things and made them different from what they had once been.

_War changed people._

Before she could decide what course of action was best, Snape stood and after downing what remained of his glass of Firewhiskey he headed for the door. It closed with a sharp snap causing her to jump slightly. Hermione sighed as she heard him making his way down the hall. It was getting late, she realized that. The sun had long ago set and everyone was likely in bed, even if they were different beds than they belonged (such as Harry with Ginny), but as Hermione sat there in front of the fire, the snifter still in her hand and the remainder of the bottle only a few inches away, she realized she didn't want to go to bed. Suddenly she wanted to get very drunk and forget all about her inhibitations. But she knew that in the morning, probably before the morning if she were honest with herself, she'd be needed to mend an injury and she couldn't do that if she had a hang-over or was pissed. So standing she put away the Firewhiskey and made her way out of the room.

She was passing Snape's door when she heard what sounded like muttered curses coming from inside. The door stood slightly ajar so she took a peek. What she saw nearly undid her.

Snape was sitting on the edge of his bed without a shirt. His wide chest was glowing with its light sprinkling of hair heaving heavily. His right hand was clutching his left forearm just below the moving tattooed mark and he was sweating profusely. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

Without raising his head he spoke to her. His voice that same stern, harsh tone that had been reserved for her in Potions class four years previous.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but continued to move forward and crouched in front of him to examine the Dark Mark on his arm; he tried to keep her from seeing it but she batted his hand away. She watched as it moved and Snape gasped in pain. She reached forward to touch it but Snape quickly pulled away and muttered something under his breath that she couldn't hear. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes, the innocence of her youth shining there and he felt his heart squeeze but ignored it. He wanted her to leave, he didn't want her to see.

"Go to your own room." He growled and rose nearly knocking her over as she was still crouching in front of him and he turned away from her reaching for his white button up shirt that was lying at the end of the bed. He put it on and tried to button it but his hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty.

"Is it always this bad?"

Snape wheeled around, his shirt still open and her eyes were immediately drawn to the muscles of his chest and torso. She'd seen men naked plenty of times in her internship at St. Mungo's but Snape wasn't naked and he didn't look like normal patients did either. Instead he was more handsome than any man had a right to be. His heavy breathing made his chest rise and fall rapidly, causing Hermione's thoughts to drift into unsafe territory. If she was going to help him, and she was, then she'd have to remain objective.

"No, usually it's just a slow burn but tonight it appears that the Dark Lord wants his Death Eaters at his side quickly." He staggered a bit and Hermione stood rushing forward to help him sit back down on the bed. He scolded and she thought she heard him mutter something like he could have done it himself but she paid him no mind.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked watching as his face twisted in pain and she looked down to see the Dark Mark was moving again under his shirtsleeve.

"No, it will stop eventually," he said reaching over to cover the mark from her sight but she beat him to it. Gently she laid her hand over it and sank down to her knees in front of him. He stared at her as she held his arm and sat back on her haunches. She didn't speak, neither did he, they simply sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Hermione's legs began to cramp but she remained seated dutifully holding his arm as if it would help. And he continued to stare at her as she stared off into space.

He found himself wanting to feel that lovely mass of hair tangled in his hands, to feel her lips pressed against him and her legs wrapped around his waist as he loved her like he'd always wanted to. She had been the leading lady in some of his most embarrassing thoughts but no one had ever known it. Snape had always prided himself on being cool, hard, and loyal. But when Hermione had came along and he'd noticed her for the first time as more than just an annoying know-it-all, he hadn't been so proud of himself.

Often he thought that if he'd been a different person she'd have fallen in love with him back. In the library she'd blushed and looked away. He knew that it was not something that one wanted to hear from someone like him. What kind of future could they have if by some chance they both lived through this? He was a marked man, even if it had been proven that he and Dumbledore had had a prior arrangement for him to kill the older man. In the eyes of wizards and witches everywhere he was a murder, no better than Voldemort himself. But her, she'd never looked at him any differently as she had when he'd been her professor. To her he was still Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. But Hogwarts had been shut down after the golden trio had left and Dumbledore had been killed. It now stood vacant and dark, looming in the distance of the mountains. It was a depressing sight for anyone who knew what it was like before the second war. Something that was so full of life and the light of youth now was lifeless and full of the dark of old.

No matter what he said Snape missed the old castle and even his job as a teacher. There were of course those few, such as Hermione, who made his job worth while. Those students were few and far between but at least they came along. And he even missed Potter and Weasley, their escapades that they often dragged Hermione into and even the few times he had been able to give them detention for some minor wrong doing. Looking back he really missed everything, it had been a life he had worked to build for years and even after he had accomplished it he had worked to make it better. But the Dark Lord's return had limited his accomplishments drastically.

Hermione moved her hand and looked at the Dark Mark through the fabric of his shirt. It had stopped moving and appeared to have completely stopped hurting as he was no longer whimpering in pain. She looked up at him and found him staring at her but this time she didn't blush and look away.

"Better?" She asked but instead of an answer he merely leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

At first the kiss was hesitant, neither knowing what the other expected or wanted. Hermione felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs and she was drowning, but it wasn't as painful a death as it would have been if it were really happening. Pleasure coursed through her as she sat there on her knees in front of him, her hand laying on his forearm lightly while the other came up and tangled in his hair. It wasn't greasy as it appeared, but instead was soft and smooth. The strands slid though her fingers easily and she tightened her grasp when he began to press his lips more firmly against hers. With a moan she opened her mouth to him, his tongue reaching inside to explore and demand.

Snape pulled back and looked down at her as she sat there. Her hand was still in his hair and the other still on his arm. His hands were wrapped in her mess of brown curls and he cradled her head gently. She stared up at him with those big brown eyes so full of wonder, as if she was only just now seeing him. She smiled suddenly and stood up towering over him. He stared up at her and watched as she bent forward and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I really like the way you kiss me," she announced, pulling back and sitting down in his lap. She moved so that she was straddling his hips, her most intimate parts pressed against his. She felt the slight bulge in his trousers and bent down to nuzzle his neck with her nose. She felt him shiver under her as she moved her lips over the skin of his neck.

Snape ran his hands over her back and bunched the material of the shirt she was wearing in his hands. Holding it up he reached down with his other hand and felt for the first time her bare skin. She shivered, letting out a moan of pleasure that echoed through the room and out the open door. He looked up and thanked a God he didn't believe in that no one was out there. They were probably all in bed, most not in their own. He'd seen Potter sneaking into the young Miss Weasley's room when he'd been heading to his own after coming out of the library. He'd felt envious of the boy. But right now envy was that farthest thing from his mind. He had a beautiful young witch in his lap whom he wanted to make love to very badly.

"I want you to make love to me," She said as though in response to his thoughts as she moved her lips from his neck to just below his ear. He pulled back and looked at her, passion glazed her eyes and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He reached around and brought a hand up flicking it so the door shut softly and then locked so they would not be disturbed. Hermione smiled at him and with another flick of his hand he extinguished the candles; all except the one on the bedside table. The single light shined brightly and illuminated part of the bed. Snape gently rose and turned laying her down in the light, where she belonged. She was an angel in a room full of devils, a beautiful woman in a world filled with ugliness. She fought with her heart and soul and gave just as good as she got. Never had he known her to do anything halfway in the eleven years of their acquaintance.

He reached down and started to undo the buttons on the front of her pretty pink blouse. His hands were no long shaking and the buttons came apart easily revealing the pale flesh that had haunted his dreams for years. He'd never expected her to look so perfect and to be so beautiful in reality. Things were seldom the same in reality and dreams. The folds of fabric fell back and revealed a practical white cotton bra that covered her breasts and latched in the front. He stared at her chest, her breasts rising and falling softly as she fought to control her breathing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked bringing one hand up and brushing his knuckles across the slops of her breasts. His hand traveled up and gentle, slightly calloused fingers rubbed against the soft pale skin of her collarbone then back down toward her breasts. He went slow, exploring her as he'd always wanted to. He stroked ever inch of exposed skin and kissed her gently. She shivered and sighed under his ministrations but let him explore at his own pace. She was patient and her hands stroked and ran through his hair holding his head between her hands. She had always wanted to have such an attentive lover, never before had any of the men she'd been with taken the time to just simply explore her, finding what she liked or disliked. They had always seemed so focused on their own release and the actual sex that the necessary foreplay was forgotten. But right now Snape was showing her what a true lover was. He was showing her all the things that the others had left out.

"Severus," she whispered as he brought his hands up and covered her cotton-clad breasts. He massaged her gently. Still not going fast, just taking it slow. Never before had he payed so much attention to a woman's pleasure as he was now. Not that anyone would ever have called him a lousy lover, but he had never wanted to please a woman like he did Hermione. She was the light in the dark for him; she was his second chance to do something right.

He had not heard words of undying love from her but she had said she never really hated him and that was enough. Tonight he didn't want lies. Tomorrow would likely be the time that would end it all one way or the other. The Mark's intense burn told him that. And he didn't think he could leave this earth with such a lie in his already broken heart.

He bent down and nuzzled first one breast then the other, causing another shiver to run through her. Her hands drifted down to trace the muscles of his chest and stomach beneath his open shirt. She felt them jump and bunch beneath her hands; a deep thrill, something very feminine and primitive ran through her. She wanted to rip his clothes off and throw him down and take him fast and hard. But she knew that it wouldn't do to be so aggressive. This was about more than just release; there was something under it all that was and had always been pulling them toward this moment; something that felt a whole lot like love.

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. With one hand he reached down and grabbed the clasp holding Hermione's bra together. A flick of his fingers and the latch gave. The white cotton parted to reveal the lush fleshy mounds to him. All cognitive brain function ceased at that moment and he became the same blundering idiot he had been with Lily over twenty years ago. Though back then he had been considerably more handsome and had a bit more self-respect. But now was not the time for thinking about past grievances or lost loves. Now was the time for the new love he had found in such an unexpected place. Now was the time to act before it was too late, like it had been with Lilly.

Lovingly he pushed the two pieces of fabric aside and watched as the lush breasts of the know-it-all Gryffindor who had caused him many a headache in school were revealed to him. They were a bit larger than they first appeared but not too big and the soft pink nipples stood out and begged for his attention. He looked down at her for several minutes before reaching forward and running his fingers over the softness. Goose flesh rose up and Hermione gave a shiver. He watched her as she melted under him. There had never been a more beautiful sight in his opinion. She arched gently against him, searching for more contact but never really finding it. She tangled her hands in his hair and tried to pull him closer. But Snape would not be rushed. He had waited far too long for this.

"You're so soft," he whispered to her as he continued to massage her breasts gently. He brought his mouth close to her ear, just enough so that when he spoke his lips would brush lightly against the skin just below it. She gave another violent shiver and moaned softly.

"I want you," she whispered almost inaudibly as he began to make his way down her neck toward the twin mounds he was worshiping with his hands. He looked up at her and smiled. It was exactly what he had waited almost seven years to hear from her. The words, as simple as they were, rocked him to his core. Once again not words of undying love but these were enough, these were born of passion and true want. The heart that had seemed to lay dormant for years was now beating again. It was as if it had been awakened from a long slumber.

"All in due time love," he said as he continued downward toward her breasts. She squirmed under him ministrations as he stroked her skin with his hands and laved her with his tongue. It was a sweet torture for both of them. For Hermione it was because he was moving so slowly and for him because he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

He finally reached his destination after what seemed like hours but was really only seconds. He took her large round breasts in his hands and cupped them gently. She moaned and arched against him trying to feel more of his touch on her wanting his mouth on her as well. He looked up at her and the sight that greeted him was almost his undoing.

Hermione's head was thrown back and her eyes were shut tightly. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her nostrils flared with the need to control her breathing. She was fighting for control over her body. With a smirk Snape bent forward and with one long sweeping lick brought her control tumbling down. She cried out as the tension broke and he began to suckle her more earnestly. Hermione had never been so sensitive. The simple touch of his tongue and lips against her breasts drove her higher and pushed her toward release. She could feel Snape's body above her and reached up wrapping her hands in his hair.

"Oh God," she moaned as he released her nipple with a soft pop and started downward toward the one area of her body that was weeping for his attention. He kissed a line to her navel and stopped momentarily to lave the indentation. She squirmed under him and chocked out a moan, her hands tightening slightly in his hair and pulling gently. He kissed her pelvis though the material of her skirt. He took a moment to try and gain his composure. Hermione also took this time to try and catch her breath but it didn't work. She was too worked up. Snape's touch had her wound so tight that the only way she would ever be able to breathe again was if he touched her..._there_..._soon_.

He watched as she tried to catch her breath and failed. The rise and fall of her chest was tantalizing. He had never seen a more sexy sight in his life. She wasn't even all the way naked yet. But the deep pink flush on her upper body and her bruised lips combined with her tossed hair and her big brown eyes light with fire was far sexier than any naked woman he'd ever seen.

He moved back a little and reached for the clasp of her skirt. She looked down at him, hands still in his hair, and caught his gaze as he undid the small contraption with ease. He reached inside and rubbed the skin that was exposed. He felt around for the elastic of her panties but never found any. He looked down and noticed that she was completely nude underneath the prim and proper skirt.

Snape looked up at her and watched as a slight grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. The sexy little minx had forgotten to dress herself properly this morning.

"Do you usually neglect your knickers Miss Granger?" He asked giving her a firm look that she hadn't seen since she was in school. She wanted to chuckle but quickly surpassed the urge and shook her head.

"No Professor," she said raising her hips a little and reaching down to push the skirt down her legs herself. Snape pulled back a bit more and watched as she kicked the skirt off and then without a thought spread her legs. His eyes were immediately drawn to the place between them. Her pink lips glistened in the candle light from her juices and he couldn't stop himself from swallowing. "I just didn't see the point in putting them on this morning. They are such a bothersome piece of clothing don't you think?" She asked as innocently as possible. Snape nodded and swallowed again, this time she could see his adams-apple move with the force of it. Hermione couldn't stop the smug look that appeared on her face.

Snape bent down and gripped her legs pulling her toward him. His eyes never left the part of her that he now craved. She squirmed as he moved closer. She could feel his breath on her outer lips and it was sending shock waves through her body. He reached forward and gently touched her. He watched as she arched again and whimpered for more. He pulled back and laid his hand on her thigh. She looked down at him silently begging him to give her the release she needed. He just smiled and began to knead the skin of her thigh. She closed her eyes again and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming at him. She knew that if they made too much noise someone would come and investigate.

Hermione was not ashamed of what she was doing with Snape but the fact that Harry or Ron or even worse Mrs Weasley could walk in on them was a bit too much for her. She didn't know how Harry and Ron would react to her having sex with the man that they had loathed for their seven years at Hogwarts and didn't think that she had the ability to explain this to them. Not that she had any intentions of telling them about her and Snape. She had never told them much of anything in way of her sex life, though they had been bountiful with details of theirs. She was a lady and as such she didn't kiss and tell...unless it was to Ginny but she didn't think she'd even tell her this little secret. It would be one that she'd take to her grave.

He watched as she tried to keep herself from crying out. He watched as she bit her lip and rolled her head from one side to the other in an attempt to keep the scream at bay. But he wanted to hear it. He wanted her to cry out for him and to scream for the whole house to hear. He wanted to know that she liked what he was doing to her.

"Let it out Hermione. Let it go," he cooed softly as he bent forward and kissed the crease where her leg met her torso. He ran his tongue along the flesh there and heard her grunt but still not release the scream. He moved over to the other side and did the same thing this time earning a squeak from her. Finally he moved down a little and leveled himself with her wet feminine core. With one long stroke of his tongue the scream that she had been holding in erupted from her as did the release that had been coiled so tightly inside. He felt both run through his body as he watched her open her mouth and scream his name in ecstasy. He thought for a moment the walls shook and the windows rattled but it was only his imagination.

Hermione gripped the sheets and arched her back as the release she had been hoping for washed over her. She came down slowly, her breathing shallow and short. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. This was far more pleasurable than anything that she had ever experienced in her life.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked moving back up the bed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. A determined looked crossed over her face and for a moment Snape thought about being concerned, but before he had time to do more than draw a breath she was on top of him. Her lips molded to his and her hands in a million different places at once. She was everywhere at the same time. He could feel her touch on him as she pushed at the open white button up shirt. He moved awkwardly to help her remove it. She found that it wouldn't go far with him lying on his back so she sat up and pulled him with her, never breaking the kiss. She fought with the shirt again briefly before it came off and disappeared to the floor with her clothes.

She finally broke the kiss, and both of them panted for breath. Hermione stared at him this time and the determined look was replaced by one that spoke of wild and primitive desires. It was the basis of all desires and the fact that it was aimed at him made his heart jump.

"I...want...you...NOW!" She practically screamed the last word as she panted out the short sentence. Snape watched her for a moment before reaching for the clasp of his trousers. He watched her as she watched him remove the offending garment. He almost sighed with relief when the zipper slid down past his erection. The damn things had been so tight he had thought he might bust the zipper out if he had been constrained inside them for one more minute.

When he started to remove his boxers Hermione stopped him and moved over him. She reached down and hooked her thumbs in the sides of the elastic and slowly removed them for him. He watched as she followed them down. Her gaze locked with his the whole time. Once the boxers were thrown to the floor with everything else she looked away from his face and toward his crotch.

His cock twitched as her gaze settled on it. She licked her lips and he thought he was going to die. She wasn't honestly going to...

Before he could finish the thought Hermione's head had descended and her mouth was wrapped around his cock. He thought for a moment he might explode. She bobbed her head up and down sucking hard as she came back up. He fisted his hands in her hair and held on tightly, he fought with himself to keep from bucking his hips and choking her. The way she was working him he could guess that she had done this before and it sure wasn't the first time for him either. But it was the first time that a woman had ever made it feel like this. Hermione seemed to know what would feel good and just how to make him shiver with pleasure. It was amazing.

"Hermione...please...stop...I'm..." He trailed off as she looked up at him. He groaned as she released his throbbing cock with a pop, much the say way as he had with her nipple.

She moved back up the bed and hovered over him. Her dripping wet core hovering over his cock. She bent forward and he thought she was going to kiss him but instead she bit the spot just below his ear. He hissed with pleasure as she lapped at the spot. She was amazing.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered huskily. He pulled back a bit to get a better look at her. She looked at him and he was surprised he did not catch fire and burn. Her eyes were light bright with desire, her lips swollen from their kisses, and her hair tangled and messy from his hands. She was a wild goddess.

"What?" He asked, not sure that he knew exactly what she meant. She rubbed her slick sex against his and he immediately got her meaning. She wanted him to voice his desires, she wanted him to tell her what he _wanted_.

"I want you," he told her and watched as she smiled. The gesture softened her features but only slightly. She aligned herself over him and lowered herself down til the tip of him was inside of her. He closed his eyes and fisted his hands in the sheets. He felt like he was burning now, like everything in him had caught fire and she was the flame. She chuckled softly and lend forward again. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the light dusting of hair tickling her hard nipples.

"What about me do you want?" She asked her lips to his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. He swallowed and fought for control. It wouldn't look good if he came from her teasing, but a man could only take so much.

"You know what I want from you," he nearly yelled back as she sank a little lower onto his throbbing erection.

"Show me," she demanded before pulling off of him and moving away. His eyes flew open and he looked at the young woman who had moved to lie beside him on the bed. She watched him closely, for what neither knew, but it didn't show. He moved quickly, rolling over and on top of her. She spread her legs and welcomed him into her. He pushed inside, her heat so incredible. She arched her back pushing into him, her nails digging into his back as she grabbed him and tried to hold on. The knot that had been building in her lower abdomen moments ago was there again. She had never had multi-orgasms before, a lot of the men she was with took that as a personal insult but with Snape it was different.

She felt the tingles, the steady climb up and up. He moved faster as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed him harder against her. He sat up on his hunches and brought her with him, balancing her on his knees. They were face to face, moving wildly in a dance as old as time itself. She stared into his impossibly black eyes. His gaze stayed locked with hers as did his body. They were out of control, the passion was quickly reaching its peck. He reached down and gently cupped both her breasts bringing his head down he buried his face between them. Hermione groaned and wrapped her hands in his hair, holding him close as the tingling in her body became stronger.

Before either of them realized it she was coming her eyes closed and her head feel back. Snape brought his head up and nibbled on her neck as he too reached his peck. His release followed only a short time after hers. Both sated they fell back onto the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him as he lay on top of her. He knew that he must have been crushing her with his weight but she wouldn't let him move. After a few minutes he did move however but only to lay his head against her chest and his ear against her heart. The steady beat of it soothed him, calming his nerves and lulling him toward a deep sleep.

"I love you too," She whispered as she ran her hand through is hair. He looked up at her for a moment and watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't," he said firmly as he scooted up the bed and lay facing her sharing his pillow. She smiled and shook her head.

"I can't not love you," she spoke against his lips as she brought her hand up and cradled his cheek. He smirked and pulled back a bit.

"No, don't cry. You can love me all you want," he said and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Together they slipped into a peaceful sleep neither of them dreaming that this would be their first and last time together.

_War changed people._

_**FIN**_


End file.
